


Seeing Sherlock Once Upon A Dream

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Disney Songs, M/M, Male Slash, Married Characters, Married Couple, Non-Canon Relationship, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting home from a evening walk around the neighborhood, Blake and Sherlock ending up having a random and romantic moment involving a Disney song and Blake just being himself with his husband.</p><p>The inspiration for this was "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty (and it actually popped into my head as I wrote this oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Sherlock Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Sherlock and Blake just arrived home after taking an evening stroll around the neighborhood on a warm but breezy Spring night, holding hands. When they walked into the house, Blake closed and locked the door. Sherlock took of his light jacket and hung it up on the hooks that were near the door on the wall then walked back over to his husband. Blake turned around and held Sherlock closer to him and in his arms, looking at his husband's gorgeous face. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Blake's shoulders and moved his head closer to Blake's, looking at his face as well. 

“God, you are so sexy! Every day and night with you is simply amazing. Even the walks we take are magical, too.” Blake said. Sherlock blushed and smiled.

“Awe. I feel the same way about you, my love. It's like I am dreaming but it's not actually dream but more of a dream come true.” Sherlock said. An idea popped up in Blake's head and took out his phone out of the pocket of his jeans that he was wearing and quickly looked for a song, making sure Sherlock did not see what he was doing. Suddenly, a song began to play from the phone after he put the phone on the side table next to the door. As soon as Sherlock heard the first three notes, a huge smile appeared across his face. Blake looked at Sherlock, smiling. He moved one of his hands to Sherlock's cheek and then began to sing it.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...” His husband had a deep voice when it sang and his baritone was perfect for this song. After that part of the song, Sherlock and Blake let go of each other, walked into the living room a little but more and began to dance to the song as the song kept playing the instrumental part of the song. Blake and Sherlock did some slow dancing but he did twirl/spin Sherlock carefully and gently around once and back into his arms. Then they stopped dancing, looked at each other as the chorus came up and Sherlock suddenly began to sing the Prince's part then both of them sang the chorus part until song was done. When it did finally finished, both men kissed each other for a few seconds then stopped, Sherlock let out a sweet, little giggle.

“Oh, Blake. You are such an adorable and sweet dork. I love you so much. That just made my night.” Sherlock said, still giggling but calmed down a couple of seconds later then hugged his hubby. Blake hugged Sherlock back and kissed the top of his head for a couple of seconds.

“I love you, too, Sherlock. I know I can be a bit random and dorky at times. Even childish when it comes to certain things but I am glad that it made your night.” Blake told him.

“But I love that about you and it is the little things you do, just like this for example that put a big smile on my face. Thank you for being you.” Sherlock said. They both looked at each other.

“You are welcome, Darling and  _you_ always put a smile on my face, too. Even the littlest and cute things you do and always being yourself make me feel happy and that is what you do to me. You make me happy, Sherlock. I am so glad that you are my husband.” Blake said to him. Sherlock began to tear up and both men smiled at each other and kissed once more before they finally let go and sat on the couch for a while, cuddling and feeling happily in love.

During a moment of their cuddling session, they looked at each other and this verse ran through both their heads at the same time, making them both smile:

 

“ _A_ _nd I know it's true that visions_

_are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you,_

_I know what you'll do._

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once..._

_Upon a dream. “_  
  
  
****

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
